Two Blue Hats
by HAFanForever
Summary: On her birthday, Helga receives a gift from Arnold that would later become a part of her throughout her teenage years. This is my idea on where Helga's blue cap she would wear in The Patakis came from; it's also my birthday story to me today. :)


Helga sat on the steps outside of her house and stared into space. After a moment, she took off the blue cap she wore on her head, which hid the omnipresent pink bow she still wore, ever since her childhood. Like her bow, the cap had become a memento to her, as it had a role in helping her remember the one person she had loved for years and still loved to this very day.

Arnold.

As his name came to her mind, Helga put the cap back on her head and smiled as she thought back on the day, a few years prior, when she first got her blue cap.

* * *

><p><em>It was March 25<em>_th__, a Saturday morning in Hillwood._

_Helga was lying on her bed and writing in her diary. Her mother was out buying groceries while her father was in the living room watching a new commercial for his store. As she continued writing, Helga's face wore an expression of disappointment as thought about what today was._

_Today was Helga's eleventh birthday._

_Although today Helga was another year older, she did not really care too much. Because of the continuous ignorance and neglect she received from her parents, they almost never remembered her birthday or even made a big deal out of it (not to mention her father never remembered her real age). _

_Olga's birthday, on the other hand, was a day that Bob and Miriam never forgot. As she grew up, they always let Olga have big surprise parties and insisted everything be done well for her. Even today, Bob still made a fuss at how much Olga deserved particularly on her birthdays, and both he and Miriam would always say how much they couldn't believe that "their little girl was all grown up." And Olga's birthdays were always the worst to Helga, because she was not only left in the dust and constantly unnoticed as always, but she was forced by her parents to do a lot to help prepare for Olga's parties, and at the celebration, Olga just shown through like she always did when she would first come home from college. It made her put on a more cheerful face, like nothing problematic was happening in her home, and she never even seemed to notice how lonely and upset Helga would look during the parties._

_However, things had begun to improve some for Helga. She finally got her wish of being with Arnold, and they had been secretly going together for almost six months now. The fact that he finally loved her in return made her happier than she had ever been in her life._

_Last year, on April Fools' Day, Helga was surprised that Arnold had remembered her birthday and wanted to give her a belated gift; however, it turned out to be a prank he did to get back at her for pranking him all day. _

_Although she was mad at him for tricking her, Helga was still tickled pink that he remembered her birthday at all. She was hoping that since they were together now, he still would remember, and maybe he would really give her something as a present. She never really cared for anything big by now, like a party, but something from her beloved would matter more._

_Helga closed her diary, then pulled out her locket from her shirt. "Oh Arnold, my love! Even if you don't give me a present for my birthday, just being with you is the best present I could ever have! It makes everyday feel special, even on days that are the bleakest and most miserable for me!" She kissed his picture and held the locket close to her heart as she swooned._

_Helga was very surprised and quickly sat up when she heard the doorbell ring. As she walked out of her room and down the stairs, she heard her father yell to her as it rang for a second time._

"_You wanna get that, Olga? I'm tryin' to watch my new commercial!"_

"_It's _Helga_, Dad!" Helga yelled back. "And I'm going to the door already!"_

"_Hey, hey, hey! Don't you take that tone with me, little lady!"_

_Helga rolled her eyes as she mouthed and moved her hand, mocking Bob's words. Then she finally made it to the bottom step and opened the door immediately after the third ring._

_She was caught off-guard momentarily when she saw who was there. "Arnold?"_

_The oblong-headed boy just smiled. "Hey, Helga."_

_Helga stepped outside and shut the door behind her. Then she smirked and put one hand on her hip as she sarcastically asked, "What are you doing here, football head?"_

"_I wanted to see you." He began to smile awkwardly and brought one hand from behind his back to his front, revealing a yellow daisy. He continued to smile as he handed it to her. "Here."_

_Helga's eyes widened in surprise as she took the flower from Arnold. "Why'd you wanna see me, Arnoldo? And why'd you give me this flower?"_

"_That's just the first part of something else I want to give you."_

_Helga's eyes widened again. _Give me something else? Could it be…?_ "Give me something else? What is it?" she asked, snapping out of her brief trance._

"_This."_

_Just as Helga was about to ask what "this" was, Arnold took a step towards her and stood on his toes as he put her hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the lips!_

_Helga's eyes widened even more at this, but she quickly overcame her surprise and melted as she returned the kiss. After what felt like an eternity to her, they finally pulled their lips apart._

_As Arnold and Helga smiled and held each other, Arnold brought his hand up and stroked her right cheek. "Happy birthday, Helga."_

_Helga's face lit up. _Oh, my gosh! He DID remember!_ "You remembered, football head!"_

"_Of course I remembered! How could I forget my own girlfriend's birthday?"_

"_Well, thank you for coming over for that, Arnold. That kiss was a great present, though any kiss from you is special," she paused for a moment, then removed herself from his embrace. "And…the flower was really thoughtful of you, too." She paused and smiled awkwardly. "Well, I'll…see you when I see you."_

_As she started to turn around to the door, Arnold took Helga's hand. "Wait, Helga, that's not all. The flower and the kiss was just a start. I'm also taking you out today."_

_Helga felt even more surprised. "Y-y-you're taking me out?"_

"_Sure! It's your birthday, and I wanted to spend the day with you. And luckily it's a Saturday, because I have nothing else planned and I arranged my schedule so I could be with you." He narrowed his eyes in worry. "Y-you're not mad about it, are you? I'm sorry I didn't call, but I wanted to surprise you."_

_Helga began to smile again. "Oh, Arnold, you certainly are full of surprises! No, I'm not mad! If anything, I'm very pleased." Her cheeks began to turn a light shade of red._

"_So does that mean…?"_

_Helga rolled her eyes and sarcastically answered, "Doi, of course I want to spend the day with you, especially if you have it planned out for me! What do you have in mind?"_

_Arnold just smiled slyly. "Mmm, you'll see…" He extended his left hand out and she took it in her right one as they walked off her stoop and headed down the street._

* * *

><p><em>By the time the early evening had arrived, Helga felt she had the best day with Arnold she ever had!<em>

_He first took her out to lunch at Antonio's Pizzeria, where they shared a large pepperoni and sausage pizza. As she ate her pizza, too much sauce would occasionally get on her face, so Arnold did a gentleman gesture and wiped off her face, which only made Helga smile. _

_Afterwards, he took her to Slausen's and they shared a large ice cream sundae with all the usual toppings. Like she did with the pizza sauce, Helga had also gotten some ice cream and chocolate syrup on her face. Arnold helped her to get rid of it, but instead by kissing her face with his own ice cream-covered lips. Helga returned Arnold's kisses with some passionate kisses of her own._

_Next, they went to the movies. Among their choices were _Evil Twin 3 _or _Puppy Love._ Though Helga was very a romantic person, she thought the latter film looked a little too sappy for her taste, so they both agreed on the former. They shared the popcorn and candy, and even got one drink with two straws. Helga and Arnold would occasionally lean against each other as they watched the movie, namely as an excuse to be closer to each other when the scariest parts happened._

_The last thing they did that day was spend time down at the pier. They played games, took photos at the booth, and even walked together on the beach barefoot. Helga felt she was in pure heaven as she and Arnold held hands as they walked in the sand, as it was a romantic piece she had always hoped she would get to do with him one day._

_After a certain period of time in walking, Helga finally spoke, "Hey, it's getting close to dinner hour. I'm gonna have to head home soon, Arnold."_

_Arnold stopped walking and took her other hand. "Wait, before you do, come back to my house with me, because I want to give you your gift."_

_Helga was confused. "My gift? You have an actual present for me, hair boy? I thought that the kiss and taking me out today was the present."_

"_No, I do have a present for you, Helga. It's nothing big or fancy, but I still hope you'll like it."_

"_Well, then, take me to it, football head."_

"_Sure thing, Helga."_

* * *

><p><em>Helga stood outside the boarding house by Arnold's fire escape as she waited for him. He had gone into his room through his skylight to get her present.<em>

_After waiting a few minutes, Arnold finally climbed down his ladder carrying what looked like a gift box. He smiled at Helga when he saw her, and she smiled back._

_Arnold walked up to Helga and held the box out to her. "Here you go, Helga. Happy birthday."_

_Helga reached out for it, then pulled her arms back, wearing a little scowl on her face. "Wait a minute, football head."_

_Arnold stopped smiling and wore a confused look on his face as he lowered his arms. "What's the matter, Helga?"_

"_This scene looks very déjà vu to me. Do you remember last year when you gave me that 'birthday gift'?" Helga asked, her arms crossed at her chest._

_Suddenly it became clear to Arnold while Helga was acting suspicious, and he grinned sheepishly. "Uh…yeah."_

"_Well, what's your game here? How do I know this isn't another gift box with a flash that will make me go blind?"_

_Arnold frowned. "Oh, come on, Helga. You know I only did that to get back at you, and by now, I think you should know that I wouldn't do something like that again," he gave a sly look. "Besides, April Fools' Day is _next_ week. Why would I play a prank like this now?"_

"_Because I almost always teased or pranked you everyday, even when it wasn't April Fools' Day," Helga answered sharply._

"Helga…"

_Helga saw the sincerity in Arnold's eyes and sighed, feeling defeated. "Yeah, you're right. I-I'm sorry I misjudged you, Arnold."_

_Arnold smiled again. "It's okay, Helga. And just think of this present to help make up for the fact that I didn't give you a _real_ present last year." He stretched out his hands again. "Here."_

_Helga took the box from him, which was pink in color and had a dark pink ribbon on the top. _He knows my favorite color well,_ Helga thought and smiled. She took the lid off the box, then opened her mouth in surprise. _

_Inside was a blue baseball cap that almost like Arnold's little blue cap, only it was darker in color and larger so it could actually fit around the center of her head._

_Helga took the cap out of the box. "Arnold, I…"_

"_Do you like it, Helga? I mean, I know pink's your favorite color, but I thought you might like a hat in this color, you know, so you could have one to sort of…match my hat…since we're boyfriend and girlfriend now…" He pointed to his hat in the center of his head and began to blush a little._

_Almost immediately after hearing the last words, Helga smiled widely and grabbed Arnold as she planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Arnold had expected that from her and willingly kissed her back._

"_Oh, Arnold, I love it! Yes, pink is my favorite color, but the fact that you said you wanted me to have a hat that was almost equivalent to yours, and the fact that this was a birthday gift from you…well, I just don't know what to say."_

"_You don't have to say anything, Helga. I'm just happy you like it." He saw she was still holding it in her hand. "Try it on for a moment. I want to see how you look."_

"_Okay." Helga slipped the cap on her head. "How does it look?"_

"_I like it. Of course, though, it hides your bow."_

"_That's true. But you know, even when I wear this cap, I'll just keep my bow under it. Who says I have to replace the bow with the cap? After all, sentimental value never fades," she said and grinned._

"_I know what you mean." Arnold pointed to his own cap again._

"_But hey, I still wear this bow as a reminder of my love for you, since you said you liked it when we first met. And now that you gave me this cap on my birthday, it'll bring me more sentimental value to my relationship with you."_

"_That's exactly why I gave it to you, Helga. Even though it's in a different color and size…I…just thought it would be something you could have to look back and remember me."_

_They smiled at each other, and Helga was about to spring at him with another kiss when she suddenly remembered, "Oh, darn it. I'm gonna have to go home now, Arnoldo."_

"_Well, wait, let me walk you home. It's the least I can do to still spend a little time with my girlfriend on her birthday," Arnold said as he began to smile more._

_Helga also began to smile wider as they began walking in the direction of Arnold's house. "Well, thanks, Arnold…I mean, whatever floats _your_ boat, football head!"_

* * *

><p><em>Arnold and Helga finally came to the bottom of Helga's stoop. Helga turned to look at Arnold as they continued to hold hands.<em>

"_I…had a great time today, Arnold." Helga started to smile. "Thank you. I had, by far, the best birthday ever, and it was better since I spent it with you."_

"_You're welcome, Helga, and you deserve it. You really do." Arnold smiled, with a light blush coming to his cheeks._

_The boy and girl looked at each other for a moment, and then Helga smiled sweetly and lovingly at Arnold. "Arnold, I love you so much."_

_Arnold smiled lovingly in return at her. "I love you, too, Helga. Happy birthday."_

_Helga giggled softly before they simultaneously leaned towards each other and kissed for the umpteenth time that day. To Helga, all kisses with Arnold were special, but on a day like today, they were extra special._

"_Well, I should be going, too," Arnold spoke up. Before he started walking, he pulled back a little to look at Helga, who had worn the blue cap the whole walk to her house. "I really like it, Helga. Maybe in a few years you'll start wearing it more often. But keep the bow on, too, and wear it under the cap."_

_Helga crossed her arms and smirked a little. "I think I'll do just that one day, hair boy."_

"_Good." Arnold started walking backwards in the direction of his house as he waved. "Well, bye now. I'll call you in a little while."_

"_I'll be waiting by the phone, football head," Helga replied, then waved back to him. "See ya."_

"_See ya," Arnold said, then turned around and began walking home._

_Helga continued staring after Arnold until he was no longer in her view, and wore a half-lidded gaze and lovesick smile as she did so. "Oh, Arnold, of all the days we have been together for the past five months, this has by far been the best day I've ever had with you! And the fact that you gave me something as a way of remembering you for always, that just makes it even better. But even so, I could never forget you, my flaxen-haired angel! Ohhhhh!"_

_Suddenly, Helga heard the familiar sound of Brainy wheezing behind her. "Uh…hi."_

_Helga scowled and started to clench her fists. "Okay, Brainy, you have just rudely interrupted my thoughts on the boy of my dreams who now loves me, too." But then she smiled deviously. "But since I am in a good mood because of the good day I had with him, I won't hit you this time. Just look out tomorrow and the days that follow." She patted his cheek and walked up her steps, and Brainy touched his face where she patted him._

_As soon as she stepped inside her house, Helga immediately ran up to her room and to her closet so she could start writing some new poetry about her birthday date with her beloved._

* * *

><p>"Helga? Helga!"<p>

"Huh?" Helga immediate snapped out of her trance and saw that Arnold was now at the foot of her stoop.

"Are you ready for me to take you out for your birthday?"

"Doi, of course I am, football head!" She smiled sweetly and stood up from her stoop, then walked down to where he was. "And speaking of which, I was just reminiscing about the birthday where you gave me this." Helga pointed to the blue cap, which was still on her head.

"Why I am not surprised?" Arnold smiled back at her and reached up to touch her cap. "I can still remember it like yesterday, when I gave it to you."

"And even after we broke up and you were living in San Lorenzo, I still wore it, even over my bow. The cap really has been something to help me remember you with fond memories, hair boy. But even if I didn't have it, I could never forget you."

"Well, I'm glad it did, Helga. And now that we're back together, the memories we will continue to share together will be even fonder." He brought his hand up to her cheek. "And I could never forget you, either."

Helga seized this opportunity by placing her arms around Arnold's neck and kissed his lips. Arnold just returned as she held her around her waist.

"Happy birthday, Helga. I love you, angel."

"Thank you, Arnold, and I love you, too, sweet Prince."

As the two teenagers shared another deep and passionate kiss, Helga thought that just being back together with Arnold after having broken up for several years was the best birthday present she could ever get.

* * *

><p><strong>Have any of you ever wondered where the blue cap that Helga was supposed to wear in <strong>_**The Patakis**_** came from? I had the idea that someone probably gave it to her, which might explain why she would wear it so much, but if so, who would give it to her? How about good old football head himself, and as a birthday present, no doubt?**

**So in case you haven't figured it out, yes, this whole story is post-TJM and **_**The Patakis**_**, and the whole bit with Arnold and Helga celebrating her birthday is a flashback. (And by the way, today is **_**my**_** birthday, and that's why I decided to submit this story dealing with Helga's birthday today. :))**

**Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
